User blog:KillRoy231/Winx Club Hate Club - Why?
So, while researching Winx Club's infamous disgracer, Nickelodeon, and how they have changed from the all-right company they once were, I stumbled across the Winx Club Hate Club, as I call it, and their reasons for hating Winx Club, saying it's worse than Dora the Explorer, and even plotting to murder Iginio Straffi, are reasons that I don't think are worth any of it. Even the anti-bronies didn't make my blood boil like this 1: Too "Girly" What the Hate Club says: Only girls would like this show. Guys wouldn't like it whatsoever. My counter: As mentioned in a previous blog, people only ever say this about shows because they have a set of five or six female protagonists, and that is a somewhat sexist view. Who says guys can't enjoy shows with six female protagonists as long as it has a good story and elements you like in it (like epic battles to the death against a clear-cut villain, which are in short supply outside of Marvel these days)? Going by that logic, only guys can like Lord of the Rings due to having nine male protagonists and few prominent female characters, yet not only does it have plenty of female fans, but Winx Club used Sauron as the main inspiration for Darkar. Also, the attractiveness of female characters should add some appeal to male viewers as well, like how the only people who like Twilight are the ones who find Edward and Jacob attractive (atleast that's what I heard). Furthermore, people said the same thing about Sailor Moon and that debate was settled years ago, and more recently, My Little Pony was in the same position (and ironically also based a villain, King Sombra, off of Sauron, one of many Lord of the Rings references). And they haven't learned a thing from either of the two? (there were even some bronies in the Hate Club) I actually believed that view myself once in my younger days, but a dream I had about Sailor Moon and the research that followed showed me otherwise. 2: The Outfits What the Hate Club says: The Winx's outfits (referring to the Bare Your Midriff tops) are too inappropriate for little girls. (I could say more but I'm not sure I'm allowed to use the "s" word here) My counter: First, it was fine with Misty and Jessie in Pokemon so why not here? Second, why are Bare Your Midriff tops so vulgar when there are skimpier outfits in popular series that no one seemed to mind at all? (such as The Little Mermaid, or the Amazon Quartet in Sailor Moon) Are they saying a simple Bare Your Midriff tank top is worse than an outfit resembling a bikini? Third, they're wearing shorts under their skirts, thus avoiding... am I allowed to say the "p" word here? Point is, this show is tame enough to not go into that territory. Fourth, who says this show was targeted at little girls? I heard its primary target audience was teens, and furthermore, this further contradicts the "too girly" statement by implying intended appeal to male audience (since plenty of guys like girls with outfits like those). In conclusion, I don't think Bare Your Midriff is so vulgar that it makes any show featuring it inappropriate for younger kids, and even if it was, why would that discourage people 13 and up from liking it themselves? Don't most people that age (aside from bronies and pegasisters) instantly reject any show that's kid-friendly? Furthermore, I heard that half the people who watch Charmed only do so because the Charmed Ones sometimes wear similar outfits. If they like it in Charmed, why not Winx Club? (On a side note, Winx Club drew a bit of inspiration from Charmed) Also, why do people make such a big deal about the Winx, and Gazelle in Zootopia, when they didn't mind it at all with Misty and Jessie in Pokemon, or Princess Jasmine in Aladdin? Why now all of a sudden? It's like how people complained about James Bond killing Locque in cold blood in For Your Eyes Only, and even Roger Moore was iffy about the scene saying his Bond would not do such a thing, when two films ago in The Spy Who Loved Me he had three equally cold kills (Felicca, Sandor, and Stromberg, though Felicca is debated) and no one had a problem with any of those. Other counters: Their outfits are beautiful and anyone who thinks otherwise is just jealous. And there aren't any outfits like those available for little girls so they can't dress like the Winx in any event. 3: Sailor Moon Ripoff What the Hate Club says: This show is a cheap copy of Sailor Moon. Or: This is Sailor Moon Meets Harry Potter, thrown into a sack of crap. My counter: So it was inspired by Sailor Moon, and Harry Potter. That doesn't automatically make it awful. How many shows are there that were inspired by other shows and are still popular? Especially if it crosses two shows that aren't often mentioned in the same sentence? Also, while the Magical Girl element is similar to Sailor Moon, the plot isn't, completely omitting the Monster of the Week element. On a side note, people hate Eragon for its similarities to Star Wars and Lord of the Rings. Aside from being a nice little elemental crossover with the plot of Star Wars, the atmosphere and names of Lord of the Rings, and the magic of Harry Potter (because those three names are often mentioned in the same sentence!), I think the Star Wars plot was meant to trick us and surprise us for the final battle, because it starts out like the final battle in Return of the Jedi, yet it ends quite differently. (Spoilers for Inheritance follow) We were all expecting Murtagh to kill Galbatorix and die in the process, but instead Eragon overpowers Galbatorix and stabs him, then Galbatorix blows himself up. Despite this sudden straying away from the Star Wars plot, people still criticized its similarity to Star Wars. Like everything else on this list, they're making too big a deal out of such a little thing. 4: Bloom is a Mary Sue What the Hate Club says: Bloom is a total Mary Sue. She's powerful, beautiful, nothing bad happens to her, etc. My counter: So "Mary Sues" (a.k.a. characters with no flaws) get a lot of hate, but do they really need to? To me Bloom is an awesome warrior princess who puts new meaning to the term "fairy princess", particularly her spectacular defeat of Icy in Season 1 and killing Valtor, who was arguably the biggest threat to the magic dimension, in Season 3. I'm almost considering putting her above Stella as my favorite Winx now. Furthermore, back to the brony fandom, while many initially hated Princess Cadance (who btw kills Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra) for similar reasons, many of them also hate some characters specifically for their flaws, most notably Rainbow Dash but also more recently the former fan-favorite villain Discord (who is reformed but comes across to some as a jerk). Oh, and she has been frozen by Icy on numerous occasions (and Valtor once), had her power taken away, fainted from using up all her energy to blast a stone, been blinded by Darcy, blasted into the water by Icy which knocks her out, rejected by Sky (under Diaspro's spell), initially received an incomplete Enchantix, and even been corrupted by Darkar. Twice. 5: Unrealistic What the Hate Club says: No one believes in magic or fairies anymore. My counter: Does every single show have to be realistic? Dragons don't exist in real life either yet they do in Game of Thrones, which is extremely popular. It's called the fantasy genre Conclusion So, I'm pretty sure everyone here is a Winx fan and therefore not part of the Hate Club. Can you believe people hate this show for the reasons described above? It's understandable to dislike any show, I dislike a film series that is extremely popular, and I respect the opinions of others, but those don't seem adequate reasons for disliking Winx Club, and even if they legitimately hate it, that's no excuse to plan the murder of its creator. Like, I'd never plan to kill the creator of Dora the Explorer or even the head of Nickelodeon Don't any of you let the Winx Club Hate Club get you down with any of the above comments, for the reasons I said above. The Hate Club is just trying to ruin it for everyone who does like it and I won't let them ruin it for me! Of course, anyone who says they hate Seasons 5 and above I cannot argue with, I have heard those seasons aren't as good as the first four and furthermore they are exclusive to Nickelodeon. Category:Blog posts